Love Puppeteer
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Blueberry comienza a experimentar con muchos sentimientos y pensamientos; más todo esto es inducido por Error para maniobrar su muy malévolo plan y así destruir dos AU's y hacer pagar a su viejo némesis del pasado todo el dolor que le ha hecho.


_"Es el miedo ¿motivación?"_

**Capítulo 1. Hilado.**

Había pasado quizá unos días; Berry se hallaba colgando entre hilos, suspendido en el aire del vacío escondite de Error donde no se podía saber cuándo era el día o noche; sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar y sólo en su memoria, recordaba el abrazo de su hermano...

Cada día Error hacía ver al pequeño Berry por pantallas el como realizaba su trabajo, los gritos de pánico, las criaturas que huían sin escapatoria de su universo destruyéndose, cayéndose a pedazos; Error como el gran destructor que era, solo se deleitaba por como esas anomalías caían ante su poder, después de las primeras veces, el joven de estrellas en los ojos se había casi acostumbrado a ver como actuaba su captor, unas cuantas más ya no podía sentir tristeza y algo moría en su interior...

Error acababa de destruir el universo _Lt-p-532:_ la autora había decidido dejar su AU de lado y nadie más deseaba seguir admirándolo, por lo que él había actuado con su poder sobre aquel lugar y tras llegar a su refugio escondido; veía a su hermoso trofeo colgando de sus hilos azulosos, mirando fijamente a la pantalla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro; él estaba listo para ejecutar su más temible plan.

Solo necesitaba la motivación correcta...

Se acercó al pequeño indefenso: ¿Cómo estuve?...- en un movimiento, le hizo bajar solo para quedar frente a frente –impresionante ¿verdad?...

No me toques... -Susurró en un instante mientras su mirada trataba de esquivarle el rostro –Monstruo-

¿Monstruo? Je... que curioso, creí que tú también lo eres- tomó su mentón y le obligó a mirarle, más Berry cerró los ojos.

Sabes a que me refiero- una lágrima recorrió su costado del rostro y la expresión en su gesto le daba un aire hermoso y melancólico –... ellos no tienen la culpa que sus creadores y las personas les hayan olvidado y abandonado- el pequeño hablaba liberando pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales de un segundo, Error decidió lamer una de estas recorriendo el rostro del menor con su lengua; lo que hizo reaccionar a Berry con suma exaltación -¡¿Qué demonios haces?!...

Je... perdón, no parabas de hablar- Error se sonreía de la hermosa reacción que provocaba en el joven; en un tronar de dedos cambió la posición del menor y le recostó en el aire y abría sus piernas.

Error ¿Qué haces?- el menor después de tanto tiempo, sentía una emoción nueva y extraña -esto... esto no es divertido, detente...-imploraba en voz baja.

¿No es obvio?- reía burlón de ver cada expresión del menor -... quiero liberar tensión- su mirada recorría el pequeño cuerpo de su presa y sus manos hacían a un lado la ropa.

No... suéltame ¡SUELTAME!- el pequeño forcejeaba pero de hacerlo, las cuerdas en sus manos, piernas y cadera se apretaban infligiéndole daño, lo que le hacía gemir de dolor.

_Dulce morita_, he visto esto antes- bajó el pantalón de este y observó con detenimiento la intimidad de su víctima –otras versiones de ti, han disfrutado **tanto** de esto...

¡Error! ¡Bájame! ¡No me toques! Tu... PERVERTIDO- seguía intentando zafarse, pero entre más se movía, sus manos se marcaban con los hilos; su captor seguía atento a cada expresión del pequeño, entonces sus dedos se acercaron al miembro de él y comenzaron a acariciar de modo suave y lascivo; en segundos, esa zona comenzaba a reaccionar al toque del _glitchado _, provocándole una ligera erección, lo que hizo sonreír a Error, pues sabía que lentamente su hermosa victima estaría a su merced –Basta... Déjame... por favor... para... esto es obsceno- Berry jadeaba entre cada palabra, Error le miraba divertido pues conocía cada uno de sus pensamientos –Por favor Error, no hagas esto... te lo suplico... _Papyrus_... vendrá a salvarme- se intentaba resistir al placer.

**Papyrus ¿eh?**\- reía –el imbécil que no ha venido por ti en tres meses, ¿ése?- su palma se cerró atrapando su miembro y masturbándole –al menos debería, haber intentado salir de su AU, pero lo he visto, no ha querido venir- se acercó al rostro del pequeño y daba besos en su costado mientras hablaba con la satisfacción de que destrozaba a su secuestrado.

¡MIENTES!- gritó el menor y en ese momento, Error aceleró el movimiento de su mano, la sensación en el cuerpo de Berry le recorría e invadía de modo extraño, era placer, satisfacción y el enojo junto con la tristeza que sentía días atrás, se desvanecía en ese momento y daba unos gemidos llenos de goce que le hacían perderse en locura. Error por su lado, sentía esto como una victoria, pues todo era tal y como lo había planeado. Continuaba ese mover en sus dedos y se deleitaba de la palpitación del miembro de Berry hasta que en un punto, el mismo, liberó un suspiro intenso acompañado de la venida del menor, la cual escurría por su mano, se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Berry por el espacio que habitaba, luego este dejó de poner presión y caía rendido por el agotamiento de tal acto.


End file.
